


Enemies With Benefits

by ShutUpMakoto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because of drug use, But not forced drug use or anything, Denial of Feelings, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dude Sai is a little crazy in this sorry, Host Clubs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Seme/Uke Sai, Sexuality Crisis, There just isn't sober consent at some parts, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpMakoto/pseuds/ShutUpMakoto
Summary: Host Uzumaki Naruto leads a content life until the Uchiha brothers are sent to check on the Host Club. When Uchiha Sasuke starts a game of "Cat and mouse," Naruto is backed into an emotional corner. A corner that he'd do anything to escape.Anything.*UPDATED SUMMARY*****DISCONTINUED****I can't lead the story where I want and it's only making me frustrated. It's possible that I will pick it up again at a later date.





	1. You're Late

The past month had been a busy one for the Uchiha brothers. They were required to visit each of their businesses that were bringing in the most profit. The two were headed to their last stop in Tokyo. The famed host club: Nine Tails. Sasuke was not pleased to enter the establishment as he felt it beneath him; a matter that should be left to someone in a lower position. However, it brought in bucketloads of cash, which was the top priority of the Uchiha family. Whether he liked it or not, he had to make an appearance and show his _appreciation_ for all of the hard work of the staff.

“Stare any angrier at that window and it just might break, Otouto.” Sasuke looked over at Itachi to see his amused expression, which to most would appear lackthereof.

“How can you be in such a damned good mood when we're on our way to conduct business?” His brother's poker face never failed to get under his skin. Itachi had a way a way of irritating the absolute shit out of his younger brother without seemingly doing anything at all.

“I've been here once before. I quite enjoyed myself,” Itachi raised a brow to feign innocence. He could see just how much the younger Uchiha was dreading this visit and it was almost too entertaining.

“Oh? Are we on our way to see one of your lovers, nii-san?”

“Nonsense. Simply good friends with whom I have a good time.” Sasuke eyed the other Uchiha in extreme distrust. Itachi wasn't  a “friends” kind of guy, usually.

“I expect they'll be nothing more than overzealous, chatty, superficial simpletons.” Sasuke turned back to the window.

“...Simpletons?” Itachi questioned his little brother's unusual choice of words. Sasuke ignored him and they finished out their plane ride in comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

It was 4pm when Naruto awoke for his shift at Nine Tails. The sun shown through the curtains to perfectly illuminate the blonde’s toned, tanned skin. He rolled over to turn off his alarm and shoved his face into his pillow.

“UGHHHH,” was all he could manage at that point. He slowly drifted back to sleep until a certain redhead yanked the covers off, leaving him cold and exposed.

“Honestly Naruto. Why can't you wear underwear to bed?” Gaara sighed before continuing.

“If I have to be your second alarm clock every time we work, I think you could have the decency to at least cover your dick.” Gaara was not a man of many words but you could definitely get him talking if it was about his frustrations with having Naruto as a roommate. He loved his dear friend but the guy was all too comfortable in his birthday suit and only ever bought ramen and beer when it was his turn to grocery shop. Or just beer.

“People were never meant to be covered, Gaara. We are creatures that need freedom. Freedom from the restriction and oppression that is clothing. We need-” Naruto started into a rant but was cut off.

“Shut up and get ready for work. I'm not waiting on you.” Like that, Gaara was gone. Naruto grunted and dragged himself from his modest but cozy bed. He performed an elaborate, full-body stretch, still completely naked. He then headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.

By the time he finished, he could hear the sound of Gaara’s motorcycle starting up.

“No...no no no no no!” Naruto ran to the window of their apartment.

“Wait!” The blonde yelled. Green eyes flashed at his as Gaara pulled onto the street.

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” Naruto flew out the door not even bothering to lock it. He ran down the street in an attempt to catch up to his old friend who was true to his word.

 

* * *

 

“Pull over here and then wait in the nearest parking garage for further directions,” Itachi ordered their driver. The co-managers were standing outside of the renowned establishment, waiting for the head-honchos to show up. The Uchiha brothers stepped out of the car simultaneously and moved in unison.

“You two together really make an impression. Even your arrival looked theatrical,” Orochimaru chuckled slightly.

“Excuse me?” Sasuke stared daggers at the man.

“Orochimaru. A pleasure. This is my brother, Sasuke.” Itachi was polite but Sasuke could sense that his older brother was on edge.

“Otouto, Orochimaru is one of the managers. He's been here since the opening. Hinata replaced his earlier partner.” The dark-haired girl smiled sweetly and bowed to her executives.

“It's v-very nice to see you again, Itachi. I hope you've been well.” The girl spoke so quietly that Sasuke wondered how she was able to perform efficiently in her managerial position. It takes an iron fist to make a business function properly. As Sasuke had these thoughts, he failed to notice the way the eerie man eyed him. Itachi did not.

“Shall we go inside? Sasuke has never seen the club, as I'm sure you're aware. I'd like for him to understand what a host club really is,” Itachi motioned to the doors. The managers nodded in agreement but just when they were about to head inside, they heard the roar of a motorcycle approaching.

“Oh, g-good!” Hinata squealed as she hurried to greet the two hosts. Orochimaru turned to Sasuke.

“Uchiha-sama, those are our top two hosts. The red head driving the motorcycle is Gaara and the blonde is-”

“N-Naruto! Why are you s-so sweaty!?” Even when she panicked, Hinata spoke soft as a feather.

“This _asshole_ made me chase him down for a ride!” Naruto yanked off his helmet.

“Not my fault. I warned you.” Gaara removed his helmet as well and made his way to the doors.

“Y-You guys...these gentlemen are visiting with us today. _Uchiha_ Itachi and Sasuke. So treat them properly ~~or I'll remove the softest appendage you have~~.” Hinata smiled but this smile did not reach her eyes.

“Hina-chan, don't worry. Nothings soft when you're in the room,” Naruto let out a hard laugh.

“Oh, Naruto. What did we say about c-calling me Hina-chan?” Hinata gently rested her hand on Naruto’s cheek. Naruto instantly covered his mouth. Hinata had made it very clear what would happen the next time. And he quite liked having a tongue.

“So these are your kind of people?” Sasuke side-eyed his elder brother.

“I unfortunately have not met these two young men. The turnover rate in this business can be quite high, Otouto.”

“Itachi-san, Sasuke-San. This is Sabaku Gaara, our number one host,” the redhead evaluated the pale brothers for just a moment before nodding and extending a handshake to each of them.

“And this is Uzumaki Naruto, our number two,” Hinata shoved him forward. Onyx eyes locked with blue for a pulsating moment. _Not bad,_ Sasuke thought. He could appreciate the way the bronze boy looked in his fitted jeans and orange t-shirt. He saw sweat trickle down the supple but slender neck and felt something begin to stir deep inside his abdomen. _If only he had something other than his ass to offer._

“The number two host shows up to work sweaty and late? Interesting.” Sasuke looked the boy over one more time, drinking in every bit he could and then walked away in dismissal. Or to hide the reaction that the blonde gave him.

 

* * *

 

Naruto was left standing there, mouth agape at the blatant insinuation that he did anything less than his best when it came to work. And by someone he hadn't said a single word to, at that. The bastard hadn't said anything about Gaara, so why him? The shock of the situation held him in place. Along with the stone-cold raven that walked ahead. Why did such a beautiful face belong to _that_ personality? When he caught up with reality, he was already stomping his way into Nine Tails.

“Look here, you little shit!” Naruto jabbed a finger onto Sasuke’s chest, momentarily admiring the pectorals he could feel through his dark, navy button-up shirt. Itachi’s eyes widened slightly at the bold gesture.

“I showed up to work at exactly my shift time! 6pm sharp!” Naruto was fuming. The dark-haired boy simply smirked as he removed Naruto’s finger.

“Early is on time. And on time is _late_.” Sasuke adjusted his shirt and walked to stand next to his equally attractive brother, creating quite the view for anyone who could see. Sasuke looked back once more to add a comment.

“And you still smell like sweat.” Naruto clenched his fists, ready to knock this arrogant man right on his nice ass.

“Uzumaki Naruto. Office. Now.” Orochimaru swiftly turned and excused himself. Naruto cursed and followed.

“Sasuke-san, I am deeply sorry for Naruto’s behavior. He definitely has his flaws but he is a good host,” Hinata looked sheepishly at her superior, hoping to save Naruto from losing his job.

  
“Hn.” Sasuke didn't acknowledge the incident further and Hinata assumed that meant that Naruto could stay. She just hoped that Orochimaru felt the same way, seeing as managers could not override the other’s decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing the first chapter!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	2. Not Interested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Naruto at work. He and Sasuke have a run in at Akatsuki which leads to some sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I went ahead and uploaded this the day after chapter 1. I'm not sorry. Un-beta'd. If it's not clear enough in my writing, there is a One Month time jump in there.

Naruto stood with his head bowed, trying to avoid Orochimaru’s snake-like eyes. The man had been giving him trouble since he first started, and vice-versa. To say they didn't get along would be an understatement. Orochimaru circled Naruto without saying a word. Either trying to intimidate or keep him from the Uchiha brothers.

“Uzumaki. You've received a point for that little exchange out there. Know how many points you have? Three.  _ Three points _ in the two months that you've been here. Know the magic number of points until you're fired?” Orochimaru faced away from Naruto, looking down at his desk.

“...four,” Naruto mumbled.

“Correct! Four points to: _ Lose. Your. Job. _ Your crude and unruly behavior is unacceptable. Change your attitude or change professions.”

“...I understand.” The blonde gritted his teeth. It wasn't fair that managers didn't get these supposed “points.” Orochimaru had stepped out of line plenty of times. If he had to adhere to the point system, he'd have been out of Nine Tails a long time ago.

“Good. Now go rinse off and change into your work attire. You look like a homeless person.” Orochimaru walked out of the office and back to the dark-haired men touring Nine Tails.

 

* * *

 

 

After Naruto dried off, he slipped into his black dress shirt and slacks. He rolled the sleeves a quarter up his arm, a method he used to look less “snobby.” He wore a watch on his right wrist and a thick, silver band on his pointer finger to look a little more expensive but left his shirt untucked to seem more approachable. His co-workers dressed up differently but this look worked for him.

“N-Naruto! You've got some requests! Don't keep the clients waiting,” Hinata called from the lounge. Naruto smoothed his hair with just a bit of product and headed to his booth. The club was dim with colored lights flashing and music playing. The sound of alcohol pouring and women's giggles made up the entirety of the ambience.

“Karin, lovely as always,” Naruto kissed her hand and winked in a cheesy way that all his customers loved.

“You weren't here last time I came. I was really sad,” Karin cuddled his arm and pouted.

“I had some things to take care of. But I'll   _ definitely _ make it up to you,” the blonde caressed the girl's face. Suddenly, her head shot up.

“Hey….who is THAT!” Naruto looked in the direction of her manicured finger, which led directly to the bar. The bar that a certain bastard was leaning against, observing his surroundings.

“Oh. That guy. He's just some jerk.”

“A  _ gorgeous _ jerk! Naruto, introduce us!”

“You're barking up the wrong tree there. He's one of the heirs to the Uchiha corporation. And he could most likely only be satisfied by the stick shoved up his ass.”

“So you're telling me he's rich AND good-looking? Why am I still sitting here?” Karin stood up and walked to Sasuke despite Naruto’s protests. He watched the woman sway her hips a little more than usual as she made her way to the bar. Naruto saw her order a drink - a cosmo as usual - and then move over to the pale perfection. She slid her hand up his arm and pushed her cleavage out slightly. All her hair twirls, blatant dry-humping, and whispers elicited no real response from the raven. He simply waved her off but his eyes followed as she returned to Naruto’s booth.

  
  


* * *

 

_ Women. So annoying,  _ he thought during the ride back to their hotel. She'd practically all but fucked him before heading back to paw at that dobe. And he let her. And then another girl, and another, and another.

“Something on your mind, Otouto?” Itachi smiled as if he knew exactly what was running through Sasuke’s head.

“Nothing at all.”

“The ladies seemed to really like Gaara, regardless of the little conversation he offered. I see why he's number one.”

“Yeah.”

“And the rest of the staff were doing well.”

“Yeah.”

“And you seem to have taken a liking to the Uzumaki kid.”

“Yeah….wait what? That's absurd. Why would I like that disrespectful idiot?” Sasuke flushed just a little before calming himself down.

“Hm, I could've sworn I saw you staring at the poor creature all night. I guess I was wrong.” Sasuke knew Itachi was fucking with him. His brother was never wrong and would certainly never admit it to the younger one if he was.

“ _ Poor creature?” _

“Anyone that you've set your sights on is a doomed soul, little one.” A flash of amusement shown in Itachi’s eyes at the flare of anger in Sasuke’s.

“I haven't ‘set my sights’ on anyone, let alone that usuratonkachi.” The conversation ended and Sasuke wondered if the elder could read his mind. He hoped not, considering what consumed his thoughts in the shower that night. And all the consecutive nights during the next month that the Uchihas stayed.

  
  


* * *

 

It was half past eleven in the morning when Temari barged into Naruto’s room.

“NAAAARUUUUTOOOOOO!” Naruto almost fell out of bed at the sudden wake up call.

“Temari? What the hell…” Naruto rubbed his eyes repeatedly to try to keep them open.

“I want all of us to go eat hotpot!” She yanked his covers off but instantly regretted it.

“Oh my god! Gaara wasn't kidding!” She covered her eyes and turned away.

“You do realize that I didn't get to bed until 7am, right?”

“It's not my fault that you guys went to screw your clients.”

“‘You guys?’ Gaara went home with someone?!” Blue eyes were wide open now.

“I mean, he came back home doing the walk of shame a little after you did so I just assumed.” Brows furrowed and creased the tan skin. He distinctly remembered Gaara leaving alone last night. Shikamaru was first to go home, as usual. Then Gaara. And Hidan and Deidara left after that. But the redhead left  _ by himself. _ Where could he have been all night?

“Anywaaaays. Let's go! Get the hell up!”

“Temari, no one is even serving hot pot until dinner hours. We can go later.” He honestly just wanted some sleep. Temari never let them sleep in, regardless of their night jobs.

“There is one place that serves it all day long.” Temari gave a smile and thumbs up as if she had anticipated that response.

Once she confirmed that Naruto was getting up, she headed into Gaara’s room. Screaming and stuff being thrown around was all that could be heard for a good fifteen minutes. He had always put up more of a fight with Temari. She was his sister, after all.

Naruto grabbed a beer to start his day off with a nutritious and delicious beverage. Even with hangovers, Naruto was down to booze. As he sipped on his cold beer, Temari stormed into the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher of water, and headed right back to Gaara’s room.

“FUCK. THAT'S COLD. TEMARI-! STOP!”

“YOU LIKE THAT? GO AHEAD AND GO BACK TO SLEEP! I BOIL THE WATER NEXT!” Temari stepped out moments later. Followed by a dripping, grumpy, green-eyed man.  _ No place like home.  _ Naruto chuckled to himself, careful not to let either of the Sabaku siblings hear him. Lest he be next.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hot pot for 3.” Konan came over to set the food down.

“Oh man. This looks so good. I didn't even know you served hot pot,” Naruto drooled at the platter in front of him.

“I don't. Temari just thinks my restaurant is her personal kitchen,” Konan smiled but pinched Temari a little too hard on the cheek. The bell dinged to signal entering customers.

“Welcome to Akatsuki!” Konan hurried to grab some menus.

“Hi Konan,” the soft voice said.

“Ah, looks like Hinata and Neji had the same idea!” Temari laughed and stood to hug her friend. Naruto jumped up to greet them but tripped on the leg of the table. He was caught by firm, pale hands.

“Watch where you're going, dobe.” The blonde instantly backed away.

“Uchiha! What are you doing here!” He went into defense mode and took a wide stance. The dark-haired man had been showing up everywhere Naruto was the past month to patronize him. He wasn't even safe at Nine Tails where Sasuke was stealing his clients, unintentionally at first but the blonde swore that the Uchiha was starting to get a kick out of it. He wasn't sure why; the raven couldn't make money off of it like Naruto could. Everytime he did it though, he had that smug look on his face daring him to do something about it.

“Well, this happens to be a public restaurant. So, obviously, I'm here to eat.” Sasuke crossed his arms and just barely held back a smirk. The blue eyes noticed an odd absence.

“Where's Itachi?”

“He'll be in shortly.”

“Good. I like him better.” Almost immediately the mood shifted and Naruto saw the onyx eyes filled with (what he thought to be) a baseless fury. A fury that almost resembled jealousy.  Before he knew what was happening, Sasuke had grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him to bathroom.

“What was that about?” Konan looked concerned.

“They d-don't seem to get along very well,” Hinata giggled and sat at a table.

“Should somebody go after them?”

“I wouldn't w-worry about it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke was leaning against the sink, arms crossed, burning holes into the ground with those dark orbs of his.

“What did you even bring me in here for?” Naruto stood a few feet away, waiting for the right moment to bolt.

“Just shut your mouth and stand there, Usuratonkachi.”

“Fuck you. I don't have to take this shit,” he started to walk away until Sasuke yanked his wrist and pushed his back up against a stall. Naruto was never afraid to stand his ground, but under the scrutiny of the Uchiha’s eyes, he felt smaller than he ever had in his life.

“Stop screwing around. You know what I want.”

“....Come again?” Sasuke said nothing and instead fisted his hand into the blonde hair and yanked the boy into a brutal but sensual kiss. Naruto’s head was spinning and he could barely get his wits about him with every thrust of Sasuke’s tongue. A pale hand slithered down and groped at his toned ass. Sasuke let out what could only be described as a growl as the bathroom filled with Naruto’s muffled moans. The raven released the blonde locks and started to explore down the path to his dick.

“Teme. Don't you fucking dare. I'm not interested.” Blue eyes stared down lustful black eyes. Neither man looked ready to back down. 

“Is that right?”

“Yeah.  _ That's right. _ ”

“Bullshit.”

“Sorry to bruise your ego but you're not my type, sweetheart. I like women.”

“Oh sure. Don't play dumb, dobe. I saw you looking me up and down. Your desire was too obvious.”

“I think you've lived too long without rejection. Read my lips, Sasuke: I. Don't. Want. You. And denial isn't healthy.” Little Uchiha didn't believe him, but he was no rapist. Sasuke tried to look the blonde over one more time before walking away, wanting to savor as much as he could about this moment. Naruto yanked his head back up by his chin, almost in a panic which only piqued the man’s interest.

“What is it?” Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing. I have to go to the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me.” He tried run to a stall but it was too late. Naruto was shoved into the sinks, back facing Sasuke. A low baritone voice whispered ever so seductively into his tan ear.

“You like women, huh?” Sasuke started to laugh.

“I've got news for you, Uzumaki.” Sasuke whipped the blonde around and cupped the front of his jeans.

“ _ You're hard.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was all that? I'll probaby upload 1-2 chapters a week depending on how my progress goes. Let's say Wednesday for now. (^ - ^ )
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! (You don't need an account.)


	3. Give me what I need.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi has a chat with Sasuke. Naruto tries to find a way to cope with his afflictions. Partial lemon ahead.

His driver held the door while Itachi walked in, seemingly focused on adjusting his shirt cuffs.

“Where is my brother?” Before anyone had a chance to answer, Naruto bolted out of the bathroom and headed straight for the entrance. Itachi noticed the blush and frustration plastered across the blonde’s face.

“NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! WE AREN'T DONE EATING!” Temari stood from her seat and took off after the fox.

Moments later, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with a smug expression. Itachi eyed him but said nothing. His little brother knew he was going to get an earful later on.

  
  


* * *

 

The longer-haired man entered Sasuke’s room carrying two cups. The younger did not acknowledge the elder’s presence until he placed himself directly in front of him on the bed.

“Tea?”

“Thanks.” Sasuke grabbed the cup but continued reading his book and engaged in no further interaction. The two sipped on their beverages silently until Itachi finished his and set it on the night stand.

“Don't even try it.”

“Try what?” Itachi cocked his head slightly.

“ _ This.  _ Whenever you want me to bend to your ever-growing will, you always come in here with a cup of whatever and start with the quiet bonding bullshit.” The younger set his cup aside.

“I simply had a craving for green tea.” Sasuke crossed his arms, annoyance clear in his eyes.

“You seem to be getting along well with the Uzumaki child.”

“And there it is.”

“I don't want you getting hurt, Otouto.” Sasuke froze for a moment, not expecting such a brass display of emotion from his older brother.

“I'm not going to get  _ hurt _ , nii-san.”

“I looked into his past. He's only been with women. Publicly, at least.”

“He's gay. I know it.”

“I’m not saying you're at risk because of his sexuality. There's no denying that he likes men. The problem lies in the fact that you know it and I know it, but he himself does not. Or he pretends not to.”

“I'm working on it.”

“You can't force someone out of the closet, Sasuke. That's an important decision that he must make for himself.”

“I'm not going to force him, I'm just going to give the guy a  _ hand.”  _ The vulgar motion of his younger brother’s hand almost leeched a chuckle out of Itachi. Almost.

“May I suggest a different approach?”

“No. I've already got a plan.” Itachi sighed at his stubborn little brother before grabbing the cups and leaving his bedroom. He sensed trouble in the not-so-distant future.

  
  


* * *

 

Naruto’s feet pounded into the pavement as he neared the end of his five mile run. He'd taken three cold showers, jacked off twice, maybe some more jacking off, and exercised. But he was still unable to get the raven off his mind.  _ I'm not gay. I love women. VA.GI.NA. THAT'S WHAT I LIKE. Not snobby assholes. No matter how pretty they are. Or built. Or...well-endowed.  _ Naruto golped down the desire once more and decided to go for another mile. If his feet stopped moving, his dick would go into action.

Even after running until his lungs were ready to shut down, he could still feel Sasuke’s tongue sliding against his. His hands kneading his ass. His breath against his ear.

_ “Admit it. You want me.” _

Naruto dismissed the memory and started to flip through the contacts on his phone. He'd had this problem before, and there was one way to get rid of it. When he found the contact, he texted for the person's address. It wasn't even a minute later that they responded. Lucky for him, she only lived minutes away.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“So why the late night meeting?” Sakura came out of the kitchen with a couple cans of beer.

“There's something I need from you.” Naruto avoided eye contact. Sakura stopped what she was doing and faced him.

“This better not be a booty call.”

“No!”

“Okay...then what do you want?” Naruto said nothing and slid a bill over to her.

“50 bucks? What the hell is this for?” Right as she finished, the realization hit her.

“You want me to sell you some blow.” He stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue.

“Naruto…even if I still did cocaine, I sure as hell wouldn't sell any to  _ you _ . I can't be responsible for ruining your life. Not again.”

“I chose to do it. Besides, I'm older now. Stronger. I can handle it.”

“Look. Whatever is going on, face it. Don't run away.”

“I'm not running away,” Naruto stood and headed for the door.

“I just need some damn relief!” And with that, he was gone and on his way to where he knew he could find what he wanted.

  
  


* * *

 

 

It was a bit past one in the morning when Sasuke heard rapid knocks on his door.

“What the actual fuck.” He threw some sweatpants on so that he wasn't completely naked and headed for the door.

“Who the hell do you...Naruto?” He studied the blonde, realizing something was off. His tan skin was flushed and somewhat sweaty, mostly concealed under a black hoodie. Blue was shining against the contrasting pink in the whites of his eyes.

“Is your offer still on the table?”

“My...offer?”

“What you said in the bathroom at Akatsuki.” Sasuke thought back to a few days before when he literally had Naruto by his balls.

_ “You're hard.” _

_ “That is NOT because of you! I just haven't gotten any in awhile. It's a normal physiological phenomenon,” Naruto looked away, hoping not to show that it was a blatant lie. _

_ “Fine. I'll play your little game. So how about I help you take care of it? You can close your eyes.” Sasuke leaned in close to inhale the blonde’s scent. _

_ “I don't...I don't need that” _

_ “It'll be the best head you've ever received, I can promise you that.” Goosebumps erupted across his skin as he felt Sasuke’s breath caress him with each word. The raven started to palm Naruto’s erection through his jeans, earning some stifled moans from the conflicted man. _

“You mean when I offered to suck your dick?” Naruto averted his eyes before mumbling something.

“........st that…”

“Speak up, dobe.”

“Not just that!” The onyx eyes widened slightly at the sudden outburst. Then a smirk played at the corner of his lips.

“So what you're saying is…” He leaned in until he was within an inch of Naruto’s face.

“You want me to  _ fuck  _ you.” The fox squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled a sharp breath before nodding.

“Well then. I'd agree that this particular situation warrants a visit at one in the morning.”

“One…? It's already that late? Shiiiit, I'm sorry...I gotta go,” he turned to leave but was pulled into the apartment.

“No way did you come here just to get me all excited and then bounce.”

“Excited…?” The tan boy looked down to see the rather impressive tent that Sasuke pitched in his pants.

“Stay. Let me give you what you came here for.” Sasuke lifted the hoodie off of the blonde and led him to his bed before pushing him roughly down onto it. He began to slip off the rest of his clothes starting from top to bottom. Shirt, then pants and socks, leaving just his boxer briefs.

“W-Where's Itachi?” 

“Out.”

“For how long?”

“Long enough.”

“But-” Sasuke snatched a fistful of blonde hair and yanked his head upwards.

“Stop worrying about another guy when I'm the one that's going to pound you until you pass out.” Naruto bit into his pink lip in anticipation. He grabbed onto the pale neck and pulled him down into an open-mouth kiss. Licking, sucking, and biting at his tongue.

“Now that's more like it.” The dark-haired man reciprocated Naruto’s new-found enthusiasm and rewarded him with slow, firm grinding against his dick.

“Nn..ah!” The moans fleeing from the pink lips caused the Uchiha to chuckle.

“You must want this bad,” Sasuke yanked down Naruto’s boxer briefs and grabbed a hold of his weeping cock.

“Just look how excited you are.” He watched the blue eyes roll back at the attention that his hard-on was finally getting. The raven bent down and nipped at the base of the tan throat before brutally attacking. He left one, two, three...and even more hickeys on the toned skin. Naruto arched up into the feel of Sasuke’s mouth, flexing his muscles in the process. The pale man licked his lips at the sight of golden skin pulled taut beneath him. He thumbed one nipple and then the other as he continued to lick the contours of muscles, giving it a pinch and squeeze. He played Naruto like an instrument, fascinated by all the different sounds he made. 

The boy began to whine when his dick had been ignored for too long. Sasuke halted his actions to focus on the aching erection. He began to rub: up, down, squeeze, repeat. Over and over again.

“More...stop messing around, teme!” His voice was weak, but Sasuke could tell it was an attempt at yelling. Still, he ignored him and kept on as he was.

“I'm not in the mood for your torture kink, just hurry it up!”

“We're going to play my way, got it?” Sasuke gripped hard at the base of the blonde’s cock.

  
“Ah! I...get...it...just...please do something!” The raven shivered at the raw lust consuming his adorably agonized lover. He spread the tan legs apart and lowered his head to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded on a Wednesday as promised. Hopefully I can keep this up! I'm bad at replying to comments so far but I'm going to work on that. Thank you for everyone who had expressed interest so far!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)
> 
> P.S. The next chapter will have a flashback to show what happened before Naruto showed up at Sasuke's place. I'm not just going to be all mysterious about it (^ ○ ^ )


	4. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happened before Naruto ended up at Sauke's place, and what happened after.

_ The club was crowded despite it being the middle of the week. The music played a little too loud and people danced a little too close  for Naruto who was just a little too frustrated to enjoy it. He wanted to leave but had yet to spot Sai, who he suspected was getting his jollies at that very moment. Probably in a supply closet or something equally seedy. _

_ Naruto continued to sip on the same mixed drink he had been for the past half hour, waving off admirers left and right as he often had to. _

_ “Can I buy you another drink?” An older man slid into the seat next to him. _

_ “I'm good, thanks.” Naruto sighed, worried that his friend might have left for the night. The blonde didn't make it a habit to chill at gay bars and drink daiquiris. _

_ “You sure? That drink looks a little sad.” The man was right; the whipped cream had melted into the also melted strawberry mix. But it didn't matter. The fox hadn't come here for alcohol. Or for sex. Both of which he knew this man was eagerly offering. _

_ “Yeah. I'm sure.” _

_ “Not much of a talker, are you?” As the guy leaned in, Naruto gently placed a finger on his shoulder to prevent him from closing in any further. _

_ “I wouldn't waste my time on me, if I were you. I'm here strictly for business purposes.” The guy seemed to be a bit annoyed at the rejection and even huffed. _

_ “Well I don't see you conducting much business. So how about you quit playing ‘hard to get’ and just give it up already.” The guy breathed right across his face; a strong hint of Jack Daniel’s tickled his nose. Naruto’s last bit of patience dissolved and he grabbed the guy by his shirt collar. _

_ “Look, I don't owe you shit. So how about you quit playing ‘creepy asshole’ and GIVE UP ALREADY.” He felt a cold arm snake around his waist. _

_ “Oh honey. What are you doing getting physical with another guy? You should save the beatings for me.” Sai licked up his tan cheek and then switched his attention to the stranger. _

_ “What are you still doing sitting so close to my man?” _

_ “Tch.” The older guy stormed off and Naruto swung right at Sai’s upper arm. _

_ “The fuck was the lick for?!” _

_ “That's what I'm talking about. Hit me harder, baby.”  The blonde was now vaguely aware of the small crowd that had accumulated around them. _

_ “Quit saying that shit!” He shoved the paler man who gave an exasperated shiver in return. _

_ “Yes Daddy! More!” His tan cheeks erupted in a blush and he started to drag Sai outside. Just before they made it out of the door, he made one last remark, as loud as he could. _

_ “FINALLY GONNA GIVE ME THAT DICK?” _

_ “Knock it off!” Naruto shoved Sai into the nearest wall. He simply laughed and grabbed onto his crotch, licking his lips at the blonde. _

_ “You're the one who dragged me to an alleyway, stud.” _

_ “Don't call me that.” He approached Naruto cautiously but with clear intent. _

_ “Hmmm? What's wrong? Didn't you come here for this?” Sai slid a finger down Naruto’s jeans. _

_ “I came here for you! I mean I came here...for something you have.” He looked away, feeling ashamed that he was going back down this road after so long. Sai looked thoughtful as he racked his brain, two fingers resting on his chin. _

_ “Something I have....a dick? I pegged you for a top but it's no problem. I'm versatile.” He reached around and cupped Naruto’s ass and leaned into his neck. The fox pushed him away and into the wall again. _

_ “For the love of Kami! This is not about sex!” _

_ “Hmmm. That can only mean…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tied cloth bag. And then out of that, came a plastic baggy. _

_ “This? This is what you want?” The blonde practically salivated at the sight. His reaction told him he was in over his head, but reason was long gone by that point. _

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Mmm…” Naruto pulled the covers over his head to block the sunlight in his eyes.

“Finally awake, are we?” The baritone voice could have been soothing if the blonde had any recollection of why it was there in the first place. But he did not.

“SASUKE?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?” The smirking raven was leaning against the headboard in a way that drew much attention to his relaxed but sculpted abs.

“You mean  _ my  _ bed.”

“Huh?” He examined the sheets, the covers, and the room before confirming what the Uchiha had already told him. He jumped up and covered his manhood with a pillow.

“WHY ARE YOU NAKED?”

“Same reason  _ you're  _ naked.” Sasuke crossed his arms and eyed the fox to see if he could recall the night before.

“I  _ always  _ sleep naked. But there's no way you're frigid, uptight ass does too!” His eyes narrowed at the remark before he stood and walked toward the tan, Herculean figure desperately trying to keep at least five feet between them.

“I usually don't. But after a certain someone fell asleep mid-fellatio, I was a bit too pissed off to care about clothing.” As he closed in on a panicking Naruto, he reached both arms out and forced the jumpy creature into a corner. Blue eyes went wide before the guy doubled over with laughter.

“Something funny, Usuratonkachi?”

“You expect me to believe that shit?” The tan body was once more in an upright position once the initial violent fit of amusement tapered off. Then looking into the stone-cold serious expression of the Uchiha, any and all enjoyment from the hilarity of his statement disappeared.

“No...you can't really mean...I...fell asleep...with a dick in my mouth?” His tongue started to feel numb, mostly from the shock that it was used for something other than eating or drinking.

“That would have been far more satisfactory than what actually happened. You fell asleep when there was a dick in  _ my _ mouth. And you were the one who showed up here desperate as hell to have sex.” After taking in what the dark-haired man said, he let out a sigh of relief only to bring a shallow breath right back in at the reality that he came here to get it on with another man.

“You're lying. You tricked me into coming here, didn't you?”

“Don't flatter yourself. I don't seek people out for a fuck. They come to me. And you were no different.” Naruto felt a pain in his chest. He wasn't sure why he was upset that Sasuke saw him as no different than anyone else, but it did. It hurt him greatly. Instead of responding to the arrogant asshole, he started searching for his clothes.

“What are you doing, dobe?”

“Leaving.” He found his jeans and decided to just leave everything else. As he slipped his shoes on, he felt the raven closing in on him once again.

“Back off, Uchiha.” He turned to look him dead in the eyes. He could see something burning in them, like Sasuke was holding back.

“What are you so shitty about? YOU came to ME. Or are you having homophobic regrets? Let me tell you something Uzumaki: the moans you were making in a MAN’S bed as a MAN sucked your dick, were not the moans of a ‘straight man.’” The baritone voice was so loud at this point, that the neighbours most likely heard. He was losing his composure, his control, for some lowly, in-the-closet little shit. And that fact only managed to piss him off more.

“You know, if you don't want to upset people, maybe you shouldn't treat them like some two-minute fuck that you picked up at a bar. You're my boss. And we crossed a line. So whatever you thought we had going on, ends now. I'm not risking my job for someone who'd dump me at the drop of a hat.” Sasuke felt like everything he'd hoped for crumbled before it even started. The blonde was more upset - possibly hurt - than he'd ever been before, and he felt like he might've done permanent damage. Well, until Naruto gave one more remark before leaving.

“And Sasuke?” Blue eyes met onyx and the dark-haired man recognized the kindling of a challenge.

“I'm not gay.” As he watched the shirtless blonde walk out, a smirk tugged at his lips. So the fox wanted to play. Wanted to make the other chase him. He could do that, if it meant winning. And win, he would.

  
_ Game on, dobe. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a short chapter. My apologies. I'll try to make the next chapter "heftier." Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	5. Baby, I'm cold inside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time! (That's all I have to say about that.)

It was a slow night at Nine Tails. Most people were spending Christmas Eve with their families, not hitting it up at host clubs.

“This fucking _sucks._ ” Yahiko threw his head into his hands, only to be smacked by Hinata.

“We have a customer here. Please behave as such.” She walked away, not looking back at the annoyed host behind her.

“Hyuuga seems more serious than usual, yeah?” Deidara came to rest next to his friend on the leather couch. Yahiko glared across the room at the dark-haired men enjoying their tea.

“I blame the Uchiha fuckers. Well, specifically the one after Naruto’s ass. She's under pressure _and_ her little boy toy is going to be taken away.” Deidara’s eyes widened and he scoffed at Yahiko’s words.

“No way. Naruto likes chicks, yeah?” They looked over to the blonde running his hand carefully over his customer's thigh.

“I'm telling you! Little Uchiha is hitting that shit! And I don't know how because I've been asking him out for months and he never budged,” he sighed and ruffled his hair.

“Guess you aren't his type, yeah? But really, I bet he's straight.” Yahiko formed a smile and turned to his friend.

“ _How much?”_ Deidara narrowed his eyes and pulled out their book of bets. He scrawled something on a page and passed it to Yahiko.

“Only $20? Shit. I bet $50.” Yahiko laughed as they shook hands. Deidara looked thoughtful for a moment as he rubbed his chin.

“Maybe I should raise my amount...OI! NARUTO, YOU'RE NOT GAY, YEAH?” He yelled the comment, earning a soon-to-come repercussion from his manager and an angry blush from the fox. Naruto's customer giggled and he hoped that the raven hadn't heard his obnoxious coworker. The smirk on his pale face told him that all hope was lost.

“SHUT THE HELL UP, DEI!” He stood and threw a cork from a wine bottle at the other blonde. Hinata swiftly smacked both hosts and put them on cleaning duty for the night. Luckily, they closed early.

Naruto looked over to find both Uchihas focused on him now, tiny smiles (practically nonexistent) playing on their lips. And during the immense embarrassment he felt, he didn't notice Gaara sneaking off through the back door.

  


* * *

 

 

Naruto was half-heartedly swishing the mop back and forth, staring off into space. He was deciding what alcohol he wanted from the store. He preferred to get hammered during the holidays, seeing as how he didn't really have family.

“Hurry it up, twat! You want to get out of here before dawn breaks, yeah?” Deidara hit him with the end of his own mop.

“Who's fault is it that we're here in the first place, asshat!” Naruto hit him back but with the soaked end of the mop. Deidara grunted and heaved the bucket over to Naruto, causing the water to spill on his shoes.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK.” Both blondes broke out in rage, hitting and shoving each other on the ground. When one was on top, the other would maneuver them to the ground and get a few hits in before the two flipped positions again.

That scenario went on for about 15 minutes before they both were too exhausted to keep going. The two lay there on the wet ground, sweaty and panting for another 5 minutes.

“That was a good stress reliever, yeah?” Dei spoke first as he slowly sat up and took off his sopping jacket.

“I feel much better,” Naruto concurred. Deidara stood and lended a hand to get the other off the floor.

“Truce?” Naruto extended his hand, which Deidara didn't hesitate to grab and pull him into an awkward ‘bro-hug.” They pulled away slowly, hesitant to acknowledge the hug that just took place. So they didn't. Instead, they picked up their mops and everything else that had been knocked over during their brawl. The two narrowed their eyes at the massive puddles across the marble floor and sighed.

“This calls for a shit ton of paper towels.” Naruto reluctantly headed towards the bathroom.

“I'll try and get some up with the mop while you do that, yeah?” The fox nodded to Deidara and ransacked the bathroom for said ‘shit ton of paper towels.’

  


* * *

 

 

At the grocery store some time later, Naruto decided to go for the apple ale rather than sake. It wasn't a drink he had often but he definitely liked the fruity taste. So he stocked up on multiple cases of it and threw some ramen in for good measure. Not one minute later, he received a text.

 

Temari: _Don't you dare buy ramen and beer._

Naruto: …

Temari: _I'M SERIOUS. IF YOU DON'T GET REAL FOOD, I'M GOING TO HARVEST YOUR ORGANS._

Naruto: _Yikes._

Temari: _What can I say? I need the protein. I'm a growing boy_.

Naruto: _*girl._

Temari: _Yeah...about that…_

 

After about 15 seconds, Naruto received a picture of a thick, veiny cock. To which he almost dropped his phone and had to hold in a shriek of horror.

 

Naruto: _NOT. FUNNY._

Temari: _That's payback for what you've put both me and Gaara through. Buy yourself some pjs, ass._

 

Naruto scoffed at the message and didn't bother replying. _Real food, huh?_ He went straight to the frozen aisle and loaded up on deluxe style pizzas. _There. Food._

As he waited in line to check out, he felt a presence looming behind him. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Sasuke. Though, at this point, he really shouldn't be.

“Ramen and pizza. What a balanced diet.” The raven smirked and Naruto’s heart skipped a beat. The darkness of the club never did Sasuke’s looks full justice. But in the light, he could see him and all of his ‘hot guy glory.’

“I'll have you know, I have all the food groups represented.” He reached in and grabbed a pack of ramen.

“Grain.” He then set it down and picked up the pizza.

“More grain. Dairy. Meat. Vegetables.” Sasuke crossed his arms.

“What about fruit? And the tomato sauce doesn't really count.” He raised an eyebrow, challenging the blonde. He simply clicked his tongue and reached into the cart to pull out a six pack of apple ale.

“Fruit.” The blonde’s expression was smug and the Uchiha had to hold back a snicker at how pleased Naruto was with himself.

“Wow. I am impressed. Truly.” Naruto rolled his eyes at the monotone statement and then quickly became embarrassed as he remembered the time he woke up in Sasuke’s bed.

“Getting shy now, Uzumaki?” The raven moved into the blonde’s personal space. He leaned backwards and inadvertently against his cart to get away, causing the cart to move forward and him to hit the ground. At this point, even the cashier was giggling. A blush exploded across his face as he started to get back up. Sasuke extended his hand which Naruto eyed suspiciously as he vaguely remembered this exact scenario with Deidara. But this would not end in a truce, he swore to himself.

“Don't worry. I won't attack you here.” The amusement in the onyx eyes pissed him off beyond belief and he swatted the pale hand away. But his effort was thwarted as Sasuke held tight to his wrist and pulled their bodies flush against each other.

“Let go, teme!” The fox wedged his arm between them and pushed away but not before the Uchiha stole a kiss.

“Thanks for the snack.” He smirked and walked ahead of Naruto.

“Oi!” Sasuke ignored him and set down a bottle of scotch along with a pack of condoms.

“This will be all.” The cashier blushed as she looked back between the pale beauty and the pack of protective latex. She was surely wishing to be on the receiving end of what was bound to happen with those things while Naruto, well, he was staring daggers into Sasuke’s back. _So he does just go around fucking everything. A 20 pack? Come on._ The raven saw straight through the blonde and shot him a look as he walked away with his bag.

“It's not what you think, kid.” He watched Sasuke walk away, unable to take his eyes off of his toned form.

“...KID?! WE'RE LIKE THE SAME AGE, SHIT HEAD!” But he was already outside, unable to hear the retort.

  


* * *

 

 

1 AM. CHRISTMAS. SABAKU/UZUMAKI RESIDENCE.

 

Naruto was sitting on the floor and had gone through his second pack of ale. He was undeniably plastered.

“You know...I realize the holidays are difficult, being in the same boat as you and all. But it seems like you're going a little too heavy on the booze,” Temari said as she downed her 3rd bottle in two hours.

“Jus’ got some stuff on my mind,” he slurred and slammed his bottle down. He thought back to Sasuke.

_“It's not what you think, kid.”_

“HOW THE HELL IS IT ANYTHING BUT WHAT I THINK?! YOU MAKING CONDOM BALLOONS OR SOMETHIN’!?” He shouted and started to grab at his hair. Temari looked concerned and slightly afraid. As crazy as she was, this was a whole new level.

“You want to tell me what this is all about?” She slowly pulled the bottle out of his reach.

“Not really.” He rested his forehead on the coffee table.

“Hm.” She sipped at her drink, not looking away from her roommate. He sat there pouting and worrying about who the Uchiha was with. _Maybe it was one of the clients I had today...Karin was trying hard as always…_

 _“WHY DO I EVEN GIVE A DAMN WHO HE'S WITH!?”_ The blonde fell backwards and whined when his head slammed a bit too hard.

“Yeah, you've definitely had enough. You're officially cut off for the night.” She stood and carried all the emptied bottles to the kitchen. Naruto sighed but didn't bother arguing. If Temari wanted it, she got it. No point in trying to fight it. As Temari hummed a slow tune, Naruto got up and walked (stumbled) to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, a drunken mess. _I don't want that guy. I don't want_ _any_ _guys. Not like he'd want me back anyways. Can't really blame him either. I'm pathetic._ Naruto sat on the closed toilet,  battling it out with his thoughts. _I'm not gay._ _I was just confused. Because we were good friends...I was just confused. And now it's the same...and I'm going to ruin it again...I’m going to ruin everything._

“Naruto? You okay? Are you throwing up?” Temari knocked on the door and pressed against it. He wiped away his tears and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, uh, I'm good...too much ramen, I think.” He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping his voice wasn't shaking too much.

“Well, okay. I've got some pepto and water out here for you. It'll calm your stomach.” She lingered for a moment but walked away when she heard nothing more. And then Naruto really started to cry. So much so that he had to shove his face into one of the hanging towels to muffle his voice. He cried it out for who knows how long and then rinsed his face. He stared at himself once again, frustrated that he was still overcome with thoughts of the raven. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he got a text from that very demon. He shouldn't have read it while he was smashed, but he did. And he regretted it.

He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out his ‘other’ toothbrush. He modified it himself for storage purposes. The blonde popped the top off and shook out the little bag stuffed inside.

“Fuck…” His hands shook as he poured out a little onto the counter. He lined it up, cut through it, and re-lined it.

“I'll be okay. I'll be fine.” And he ducked his head down to inhale the line in one quick swoop.

  


* * *

 

 

1 AM. CHRISTMAS. UCHIHA RESIDENCE.

 

“So you want to tell me why you had me buy those condoms?” Sasuke took a swig of the scotch he poured for himself. Itachi had just walked through the door and was buttoning up his disheveled dress shirt.

“You don't tell me about your love life, so why should I tell you about mine?” The elder took out his hair tie and smoothed his hair down as he sat on the couch next to the younger Uchiha.

“ _Love life?_ You can't be serious. I am 110% sure that whatever you have is just sex. As for my ‘love life,’ you find out on your own so I've no need to inform you.” He took down another shot, loving the smooth burn it gave him.

“I'm afraid to say it's more serious than ‘just sex.’ To me, at least.” Itachi poured his own glass as Sasuke looked at him wide-eyed.

“What a fucking joke. We've been fawned over and sought after our whole lives and the one time it matters, we're shit out of luck.” Sasuke threw his head back and closed his eyes, wondering what his favorite blonde was doing. Imagining what would happen if he showed up again.

“Language, Otouto.” The elder scolded him but smiled slightly.

“Sorry. That little host can be very influential, mostly in diction.” Sasuke laughed to himself as he thought about all the times Naruto had blown up on him. And then the laugh stopped as he thought about the time he had _blown_ Naruto. The two brothers sat there until they finished off the entire bottle. Itachi eventually got up and headed towards his room.

“So who is it, Nii-san?” Itachi stopped in his tracks and gave a hard look to his little brother.

“Goodnight, Sasuke.” Then he carried on and locked his door behind him. Sasuke stood to follow suit.

“Hn. Ass.” He walked to his own bedroom and took off his shirt before sprawling out across his bed in only sweatpants. He thought deeply for a few moments before pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing out a text.

Sasuke: _I miss you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update on Christmas Eve but that clearly didn't happen (; • . •) Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! I feel like it had more substance than the last one idk. I tried.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	6. Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto have more encounters, of course.

_ “Sasori...that’s cheating!” Naruto gaped at the ‘illegal’ move the red-head pulled. _

_ “Is not!” He yelled before doing it again, knocking Naruto on his ass. _

_ “This is why I hate sparring with you!” The blonde mumbled a series of threats and cursed as he stood and walked back into the Akasuna household. _

_ “Naruto, come on! If it were a real fight, do you think they'd care about illegal moves?” Sasori grabbed onto his arm, pulling him close. _

_ “But this isn't a real fight! We're sparring for fun, not to injure each other, asshole.” Naruto tried shoving him off, only to fail and be pulled up the stairs. _

_ “Chiyo-baasama isn't coming home tonight. She went to some convention. Let's play video games!” Sasori stomped up excitedly, forcing Naruto to pick up the pace as he stumbled up the steps. The blonde rolled his eyes. _

_ “Oh yay. Another chance for you to cheat.” _

 

_ [About 5 minutes later.] _

 

_ “So this is what you meant by video games, huh?” Naruto sighed as he listened to the forced, overdramatic moans coming from the TV. _

_ “A friend found this in his grandpa's stash. It's vintage porn!” Sasori screamed with laughter and slid off of the bed down next to the blonde. Sasori started fidgeting with his pants button and zipper. _

_ “Uh, yeah, I have this thing so I'm gonna go.” The fox started to get up only to be pulled back down by his friend. _

_ “Don't be embarrassed, you can get off if you need to. This is good shit.” Sasori refocused his attention on the woman being plowed into the wall. Naruto's throat went dry as he watched Sasori grab ahold of his erection and start to tease himself. A moan escaped his lips when he grabbed tighter and tugged up then down. _

_ “Fuck…” Sasori mumbled as he let his head fall back. Naruto watched as he bit into his lip and pumped faster. His mind went a bit hazy and he felt something stirring in his lower half. He turned to face the low-budget porn movie, but continued to peak from the corner of his eye. The hand quickened further and he saw his body tense and buck upwards as he fucked into his fist. _

_ “Nn...ah…” Sasori didn't bother to cover himself as he came, so it splattered across his shirt and hand. The blonde sat there shaking with lust as he watched his panting and sexually exhausted friend. He tried to keep his voice smooth and relaxed when he finally spoke. _

_ “Feel better? Good. I'm gonna head out.” Naruto hurried out of the room, barely able to hear Sasori’s grunt of acknowledgement. He left the house with a raging erection that  confused him more than any college-level calculus class ever could. _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Naruto decided to take a different route than usual for his evening run. He usually took side-streets but chose to cut through the city and ended his run early to stop by a coffee shop. He sat outside on a bench for about 10 minutes to catch his breath before going inside. He stood in line, debating between a frappuccino and an iced coffee.

“You never replied to my text, dobe.” That deep, baritone voice nearly made his eyes roll back into his head. But it also belonged to someone he did not want to see. Reluctantly, he turned to face his ears’ assailant.

“Hello Sasuke.” His tone was contemptuous, and his smile fake but he couldn't deny that there was a part of him that was a little too happy to see Sasuke. And that part was about to give itself away in his fitted joggers.

“You didn't miss me even a little?” He smirked and tilted his head to the side in a way that made Naruto want to pounce right then and there.  _ No. No impure thoughts. Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup. _

“Nope.” He turned away again and moved up in the line. He felt Sasuke press up against his back and a distinct pressure on his butt.  _ He's hard!?!? Now!? HERE?! _

“Well I missed you  _ alot.  _ My bed has felt pretty lonely too.” He whispered into his ear and lightly thread their fingers together.  _ No. Don't don't do it, self. Be strong. Be- oh god. _

Sasuke placed a kiss on his bare shoulder and backed away, positioning Naruto to face him.

“Wanna get out of here?” The blonde didn't even need to respond before Sasuke noticed the pitching tent in his pants. He snickered and leaned in again.

“Meet me out back once you get your coffee, my SUV is parked there.” He left the shop, without getting coffee for himself. Which made Naruto wonder if their meeting was a coincidence.

“Can I help you?” The barista smiled but he no longer wanted coffee, so he stepped out of line and headed to the bathroom. He rushed into a stall and locked it. He pulled his wallet out and took out his stash, then laid out some tissue paper and prepared a line on it. The blonde straddled the toilet and took it up his nose easily, throwing his head back at the euphoric feeling it brought almost instantly.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Sasuke was sitting in the driver's seat and started to get concerned with how long Naruto was taking. Had he changed his mind and fled? Should he go check on him? But right before he was going to exit his vehicle, he saw the bright blonde hair swaying in the wind, illuminated by the moonlight. Sasuke opened his door to make sure the host was still game for whatever they were about to do.

“We don't have to do-” Naruto was on him before he could finish.

“Shut up.” He sat on Sasuke’s lap, his legs wrapped around his waist. He sucked at the sensitive base of his pale neck and desperately grinded against him.

“You don't have to tell me twice.” Sasuke slammed the door and threw Naruto into the back seat. As he climbed back, tan hands reached forward and ripped his shirt open, sending the buttons flying. Sasuke looked at his ruined shirt and then back at Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

“You're taking too damn long!” The fox’s growl was more cute than anything, and caused him to chuckle. He pushed Naruto so that he was laying down and Sasuke was on all fours above him. He looked at the trembling blonde beneath him, lustful and  _ eager _ . So eager that it made the raven’s pride swell up. He'd rejected the Uchiha countless times. Now, he looked like he'd let Sasuke fuck his ear if asked. So of course, he had to milk the situation.

“Take off your shirt.” Sasuke ordered him almost coldly and sat back on his knees. Naruto looked about ready to rip his throat out, but Sasuke was right. He wanted it. So. Badly. So he bit back all inhibition and tugged his workout tank off. Blue eyes met his, waiting for Sasuke to do something,  _ anything. _ So he leaned down and licked one of his hardened nipples. Just a quick lap, not long or hard enough for the right amount of stimulation. He did it over and over again. The blonde rubbed his legs together and wiggled beneath him, moaning his name.

“Sa-Sasukeee…” It ended in a whimper, giving the Uchiha an unholy amount of delight. He had to reward him for being so enticing. So he latched on to one nipple and fondled the other. He left hickeys along the tan pectorals. Naruto cried out and grabbed at the dark hair, trying to pull him further south. He laughed darkly and sat up to reach into his bag.

“Not this time, Uzumaki. You fell asleep on me. Now, you can return the favor that I  _ tried _ to do for you.” He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, then fidgeted to pull his cock out. He wanted to keep his pants on should someone walk by. He then slid off Naruto’s joggers, pleased to find that he'd gone commando. He tossed the lube to him and guided him onto his hands and knees.

“You know how to finger yourself?” His question was met with a blush and short nod.

“Figured as much. Prepare yourself.” He smirked and thought that maybe he was being a little too mean, but he was just enjoying his desperation way too much to stop now. It all went straight to his throbbing erection.

He watched Naruto pour out a generous amount of lube and stick two fingers in, clearly too impatient to start off with one. His back arched as he moaned into Sasuke’s thigh. Once he regained his senses a bit, he used his other hand to grab onto Sasuke’s thick hard-on, giving it what could be considered a chaste kiss, if it weren't on a dick.

The raven almost came just  _ looking  _ at those pink lips near his dick. He had to force his eyes to stay open as Naruto licked the underside of it and then hastily shoved it into his mouth. He wasted no time in keeping a rhythm and moving it farther down his throat. He moaned around Sasuke’s erection as he added a third finger.

“Shit…” Sasuke had to close his eyes to keep from exploding right then and there. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed the amused blue eyes staring back at him. He would have found it to be exhilarating, had he not noticed how bloodshot his eyes were. He gently pushed Naruto off and covered him with his torn shirt.

“Did I do something wrong?” The fox began to panic and replay the situation in his mind, wondering where he messed up.  _ Did I hurt him? Did I make a weird face? _

“You weren't drunk when I ran into you in the coffee shop. And I didn't smell alcohol on your breath. So why exactly are your eyes so goddamn red?” Naruto was wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open, shocked still.  _ Does he know? He can't know. Is it obvious? There's no way. _

“Well?” Sasuke waved his hand in front of his face to grab his attention again. Naruto ignored him and quickly dressed.

“Y’know, if you don't want me, you can just say so. You don't have to make up stupid fucking excuses!” He unlocked and opened the door to step out.

“Naruto, I'm just worried about you! I can't bring myself to go all the way if you aren't sober!” The raven stepped out after him, adjusting his pants.

“I'm sober, dickhead. But fuck you! I'll just find someone else to give me what I want!” The blonde ran off as Sasuke hurried to the driver's seat to try and catch up to him. By the time he pulled out of the parking lot, Naruto was long gone. So the Uchiha had to abuse his authority in order to find the little devil. He called up the person he believed to be the most amenable in Naruto’s circle.

_ “Hello?”  _ Sasuke reached in the passenger seat for his jacket and put it on.

“Manager Hyuuga?” Sasuke wanted to double-check before poking for information.

_ “This is she.” _

“This Uchiha Sasuke. I needed some information from you.”

_ “Of course, Sasuke-San. What can I do?” _

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Naruto! I'm sorry! Just talk to me!” The pale fist pounded on the door. He could see a light on, so he figured someone was home. Hopefully Naruto.

“Come on! Don't be like this! I just-” Before he could finish, a wild-eyed, messy-haired redhead opened the door in nothing but a sheet that he clung to desperately.

“He's not here.” He was panting, flushed, and somewhat sweaty.

“Gaara, was it? Sorry to uh…” Sasuke peaked inside, somewhat curious of who caught the redhead’s attention. He didn't seem to have much of an interest in people.

“...interrupt. I'm just worried that your friend may be putting himself in danger.” As he spoke, he noticed the love bites all over the other's skin. It took everything in him not to let out a triumphant laugh.

“So you pissed him off and he bailed, basically.” Green eyes gave him a knowing look before he walked away and came back with a cellphone. He scrolled through furiously before shoving it in the raven’s face.

“Ask her. They used to be close back in high school.” Sasuke looked suspicious of the redhead but took the number down anyways.

“Used to be?” He questioned before putting his phone away. Gaara looked uncomfortable with the subject, which was odd considering that he no qualms with being almost naked in front of his boss.

“Just teenage shit got in the way, I guess. But he still talks to her whenever he's really upset.” Sasuke knew there was more to be told but he wasn't going to push the guy. He'd most likely already killed his boner.

“Well thank you. I'll leave you to resume whatever it is that you were doing.” The redhead snorted and started to close the door before Sasuke caught it with his hand.

“If things don't work out with whoever that is, I've heard a rumor or two that Itachi just  _ loves _ to bite.” He gestured to the numerous teeth impressions on his neck and shoulders. Gaara blushed through his glower before slamming the door in the snickering man's face.

“Hn. This'll be entertaining.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ “Uh, do I know you?” _

“I'm Uzumaki Naruto’s boss. He's your friend, correct?” Sasuke rubbed his forehead. The woman asked too many questions already. He just wanted to make sure his blonde wasn't going to do anything reckless.

_ “Yeah...how did you get my number?”  _ The Uchiha sighed.

“Look. It doesn't matter. I just need to know if he's contacted you.”

_ “He hasn't.” _

“Well do you know where he might go when he's upset?”

_ “Depends. What's he upset about?” _ Sasuke rolled his eyes. Couldn't she just list off places instead of dragging the conversation out?

“I said something stupid and he ran off.”

_ “Specifics please.”  _ He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to annihilate his cellphone.

“I was concerned with his eyes being red and he was shitty that I thought he wasn't sober.”

_ “His eyes were red?” _

“That's what I just said.” She clicked her tongue and huffed.

_ “You're fucking with him, aren't you?” _

“No. I am not.” His patience was wearing very thin and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out with this woman.

_ “I mean you like him. You're gay. You want to to get in his pants.”  _ He almost chuckled at her statements but held it back.

“That's one way to put it.”

_ “Got it. Go home, I know where he'll be.” _

“Go home? I called  **you.** I'll be retrieving him, thank you.”

_ “Good luck finding him before I do because I ain't spilling. The last thing he needs right now is to see you.” _ She hung up immediately after finishing and Sasuke knew in that moment that he would be capable of murder if he ever met this ‘Sakura’ person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late, obviously. You can thank my 4 month old for that. She decided that she wanted to be extra fussy. Today it was even worse because she got shots but I still managed to read through this chapter and fix any mistakes I saw.
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	7. Do you really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto visits with Sai and trouble brews between his inner circle of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit the ground running with Naruto and Sasuke's relationship in the previous chapters. I hope you got your fill of light smut because it's going to slow down a little from here on as the angst builds up and up and up until KABOOM.

His head was pounding with the beat of the music in the adjacent dance room. Naruto was laying flat on the ground in one of the many “Convenience Rooms” that the club had. Complete with a couch, alternative seating, and a mini bar. He'd never be able to afford to rent one out for a night, but his more fortunate sort-of-but-not-really-friend Sai did it frequently. When the blonde showed up distraught, he was more than happy to rent a room to listen to his problems. Or to deal with the raging erection he'd been sporting. Either way.

“You want a hit?” Naruto looked over at Sai who wore a dark red hoodie and tight, distressed jeans. He inhaled through the neck of his rainbow bong and pulled away and exhaled slowly after a few moments.

“You know I don't care for that soft shit.” He turned back to stare at the dim lights on the ceiling. Sai chuckled and got up from his chair, bringing his bong along with him.

“And _you know_ that you don't have to hit the hard shit _all the time._ ” He sat on the couch nearest to Naruto, his feet resting close to the blonde hair.

“Everything is dull in comparison. Even drinking doesn't get me to the point I need to be at…” His mumbling trailed off as he thought back to what happened over an hour ago. He hadn't meant to blow up like that but he always got defensive if someone said anything to him about his state of sobriety. It was a conditioned response that Sakura had instilled, even though she had introduced him to coke in the first place.

“And what ‘point’ are you trying to reach, exactly?” Sai inhaled for what Naruto swore was at least a minute before blowing it right into the blonde's face. He coughed and swatted at the soiled oxygen around his face, then sat up to glare at his companion.

“The ‘point’ where I don't have to invest myself too deeply into decision-making.” The dark-haired man choked on the smoke as he was taking it into his lungs and then let out a laugh.

“So you're telling me...you can make the conscious decision to use coke but any other decision-making is simply too daunting a task? Why don't you be honest and tell me why you suddenly need the shit so badly.” He set his bong aside and pulled Naruto up off of the floor and onto the cushion next to him.

“Fuck off.” He turned away and rested his chin onto his palm while staring at anything but Sai. He had to admit, there was an odd resemblance to Sasuke that did not go unnoticed by his lower half. He pulled his leg up to conceal the evidence in the skinny jeans that Sai had _so kindly_ lent him for the evening. Though he was almost completely sure that he just wanted to check out his ass.

“Tell me and maybe, if it's juicy enough, I'll give you some for free.” Naruto perked up at ‘free.’ His habit was becoming more frequent and the stuff was by no means cheap. But there was no way in hell he'd be able to talk about Sasuke.

“Sorry to disappoint you but that's all there is to it.” Sai watched him for a moment before sighing and tugging the blonde closer.

“Don't tell me then. Not like I need you to spell it out for me anyways. Your hickeys do that well enough.” He dragged his finger underneath Naruto’s tank, poking at the most visible marks. He smacked the pale hand away before throwing himself across Sai’s lap.

“Stop talking.” He laid his arms across his eyes and adjusted his position to get comfortable.

“What exactly are you doing?” He lifted the tan arms away and narrowed his eyes at the clearly sleepy blonde.

“I have work in the morning.” Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the crestfallen expression on his friend's face. He may have told Sasuke that he'd fuck someone else, but he didn't really want to. It was more of a bluff than anything. He had kind of insinuated to Sai that he wanted to play around, but he hadn't actually said it. So he wasn't really a tease. Right?

“Can I atleast get a kiss?” Sai smiled, a very rare occurrence, and puckered his lips. Naruto chuckled, kissed two of his fingers, and pressed them against his friend's lips.

“Not what I meant. But I'll take it.” The fox stared at him for a moment and decided that he wanted to _reward_ Sai for helping him out. So he pushed himself up and straddled his lap, to which Sai responded by gripping his hips and pulling him closer.

“Is this closer to what you had in mind?” He tangled his fingers into Sai’s hair and tugged lightly.

“Closer...but you'd be on the mark if you were naked.” He grabbed Naruto’s ass, who rolled his eyes in return.

“Yeah, well, that's definitely not happening.” Sai put on a fake pout, causing both of them to laugh. A pale hand moved up Naruto’s back before pulling him down gently by his neck. He hesitated and although it did not go unnoticed by his friend, he waited patiently for Naruto to initiate any further action. It's not like he was shy about kissing, but the drugs were wearing off and if he proceeded, he couldn't blame his actions on anything but himself. And that thought was terrifying to the point that he was paralyzed where he sat. He couldn't bring himself to seal the deal.

“Naruto?” He refocused on the concerned face of his friend, realizing that he had zoned out and just literally _stared_ at him for a solid minute. He tore away and face downwards, embarrassment and shame taking over. Either because he couldn't kiss a man or because of the fact that he wanted to kiss a man.

“You really don't have to do it if it makes you that upset. I don't expect sexual favors in return for anything.” He grazed his fingers across the flushed, tan cheek which only reddened more at his touch. The humiliation from not being able to go through with something he himself started was eating away at him.

“It's not...I just…” As he stumbled over his choked words, a livid pink-haired woman practically ripped the door from its hinges.

“Hands. Off. Sai.” They both turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes ablaze.

“Sakura, it's not what you think-” Naruto stood from Sai’s lap to try to explain the situation. Not that he really knew what the situation was or what he was defending.

“Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure that Sai got you high to try and get in your pants. I KNOW that he's been selling to you, an ex-addict.” This time, Sai stood with a rivaling anger in his own eyes.

“You think I'm trying to take advantage of him? Seriously? That's how low you think of me?” Sakura scoffed and walked to pull Naruto away from the pale man.

“Hmmm, let me think...yes! I wouldn't put anything past you! You've already proved to me that all you care about is yourself!” She turned and headed towards the door, pulling Naruto behind her.

“That was in fucking high school! I'm sorry I snitched on you but that hardly suggests that I'm capable of rape!” Naruto looked between his friends, conflicted. Back in high school, Sai was the first to get into drugs. Eventually, he'd brought their whole friend group along for the ride. Minus Gaara. He never would have been able to hide it from Temari even if he'd been interested in drugs.

Everything was all fun and games until Sai and Naruto got hooked. She was constantly trying to look out for them when they got into trouble. But there was one particular incident that really screwed the nail into the coffin. It was a party hosted at some random house. There were kids from different schools, specifically rich, private schools. Because of that, Naruto had decided not to go. Sai was supplying and selling when the cops busted the party. He couldn't make it out in time and was arrested. They offered him a deal: No time in an adult prison if he finished school in a juvenile detention center accompanied by community service. In exchange, he had to list the people he'd sold to that night. That included Sakura.

“You're _sorry?_ I couldn't get into medical school because of that! You ruined everything!” She was up in his face, on the verge of tears. He took a step back and rubbed his head.

“To be fair, you're the one who decided to do drugs. I didn't make you.” She was silent for a moment and Sai thought she just might kill him. Instead, she let out a frustrated scream and stomped off. She called from the hallway, making sure the blonde followed.

“Naruto, we're leaving!” Sai rubbed his forehead and Naruto was taken aback by the fact that Sai looked stressed. The guy who lived a carefree, party life was actually stressed out for once.

“Wait here for a sec.” All Naruto could think was that he'd rather just stay there. He wasn't too keen on getting in a vehicle with that ticking time bomb disguised as a woman. It was all too soon that Sai came back, a small package in hand.

“I feel like this is the only way that I can be there for you right now. But call me if you ever need a break from life. I'd be more than happy to distract you for a night or two.” He set the package in Naruto's hand and pulled him in for a one-armed hug. It was awkward but Sai never was good at handling emotion.

“Oh, take this too.” He pulled the hoodie off, leaving him topless and tugged it over Naruto's head.

“Hide it in the front pocket so that your guard dog doesn't see it.” Naruto chuckled at Sakura’s little nickname and stuffed the package into the hoodie.

“See ya’ later.” The two men nodded to each other and Naruto turned to leave, only peaking once at his friend’s bare upper half. Maybe twice.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura had been surprisingly silent the entire car ride. Naruto knew that she was most likely saving the scolding for when Gaara and Temari could be there for it. She preferred to make everyone aware of Naruto’s business because in her mind, no information was sacred or private.

She pulled the car over to the curb and set it in park. As Naruto began to get out, so did she. He mentally chastised himself for being too predictable. But then he got to thinking of why Sakura looked for him in the first place. Why would she suddenly show up?

“The lights are out...you should probably go home,” he said as he avoided eye contact. He had a feeling that she had no problem waking up his roommates but he had to give it a try.

“I'm going to walk you to your bedroom.” He side-eyed her ridiculous cover up but trudged behind her into the apartment. They walked silently to his bedroom and turned on the lights. As Sakura assessed his decor, biding her time, Naruto carefully hid the package under his mattress. It creaked but did not catch her attention.

“So you guys a thing now?” She turned to face Naruto, expressionless.

“We're not a ‘thing.’ We're just friends.” He sat on his bed, waiting for her wrath.

“So you fuck him and in return you get cocaine.”

“No! God! Why would you even...I can't believe you.” He was bewildered at the fact that she thought that he was pimping himself out for a little powder.

“Then what the hell did I walk in on? You guys looked pretty damn intimate. And don't think I didn't notice you wearing his hoodie." Her voice started to get louder and it was only a matter of time before the Sabaku siblings came to investigate.

“That was…” He trailed off, trying to figure out what the hell he was thinking when he made a move on Sai.

“That was what?” She snapped to get his attention, losing patience.

“I don't know what that was. But don't worry about it. We're just normal friends.” Sakura looked ready to push further but bit her lip and moved on to the next item on her list.

“You're using again. Clearly.” This time he was not quick to reply but it's not like she was asking to begin with, so she continued.

“I don't get it. You were clean. Free from those bindings. And now you want to throw yourself under the bus? You want to go down that path?” He heard movement from the nearby bedrooms and footsteps soon followed.

“It's none of your business, Sakura. How did you even know I was there to begin with?” He felt his own anger rising but tried to contain it. He was always a little more unstable when he was coming down from his high.

“Your boss called me. I assumed you were screwing him but then I saw you with Sai and I don't know what to think anymore!” She paced away from him and took a deep breath.

“Who exactly are you screwing?” Temari peeked into the room while Gaara stood behind her.

“I'm not screwing anyone! Even if I was, it's no ones business!” He looked to Sakura to find out more about whatever ‘boss’ contacted her.

“What was his name?”

“Whose?” She leaned up against the wall, still facing away.

“The guy who called you!”

“I don't fucking know! He just said he was your boss and that you guys got into an argument!” Gaara walked into the room and sat next to Naruto.

“Both of you leave.” The redhead stared hard at Sakura before she could protest and Temari led her out. Naruto would've thanked him if he hadn't known that Gaara was going to chew him out in his special ‘Gaara way.’

“It was Sasuke.” He spoke quietly but firm.

“How do you know?” Blue eyes looked warily at the man next to him. He wondered if maybe Gaara saw some intimate scene that he shouldn't have.

“He came here looking for you. He was very adamant about apologizing.” Naruto blushed at what Sasuke had possibly said. By the gleam in the green eyes, the raven had said enough.

“It's not like that...like what you're thinking…” He looked away before laying back onto his mattress.

“And what is it ‘like’ between you two?” He could tell that Gaara was amused, to his surprise and chagrin.

“We're...rivals.” His efforts to throw Gaara off of the truth were fruitless but the redhead played along anyways.

“Rivals for what?” He queried, wondering how the blonde was going to play it out.

“He's always stealing my customers at Nine Tails even though he's not a host! I got knocked down to number four because of him!” Although he was just covering up their sexual encounters, bringing up the loss of his position as the second best host was pissing him off.

“Why is he stealing your customers, I wonder. Seems like something a child would do for attention. But what do I know?” Gaara smirked ever so slightly at his frustrated roommate.

“I said it's not like that!” He sat up, cheeks burning and teeth bared.

“I don't care what you have between you as long as it's not another ‘Sasori’ situation.” Naruto flinched at the mention of his high school friend who had played him for a fool and then humiliated him. He wanted to assure Gaara that this wasn't quite the same, and that meant admitting, at least indirectly, that something was going on.

“It's not the same. I mean, Sasuke is uh, y’know. He likes guys. Maybe a little too much.” Naruto folded himself up into the fetal position, hugging his legs tightly. Gaara felt a rush of nostalgia as Naruto used to do that quite often as a child when something bothered him.

“Or maybe you feel that he likes _you_ a little too much. Whatever. But if he really makes you feel like you need to snort that poison, then you need to distance yourself. Find a new job. I'll help you.” Naruto felt a pang of loneliness at the thought of not seeing Sasuke at work and a bit of irritation at the mention of his ultimate vice.

“I'm not the same as I was in high school! I'm stronger now. I have it under control.” Gaara stood and walked to the doorway. He faced his troubled friend as he closed the door, pausing for just a moment.

“Do you really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally not 20 days late. (=. = ;) Honestly though, sorry! I couldn't make a decision about how to proceed with the story so I spent my time working on my fiction novels and a yaoi critique newspaper thing. So yeah. Thank you for reading and sticking with this story!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	8. The Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke’s POV. He and Itachi have a discussion about what Sasuke truly wants.

“Um...Naruto? Are you okay?” The petite, brunette girl peered at him and batted her long lashes. He realized he'd been zoning out again, something that was becoming more and more frequent as the days passed. He smiled and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Yeah, babe. I just feel a little overwhelmed in the presence of someone so beautiful.” She blushed and set her hand on his chest. He could hear Deidara scoff at his cheesy line, but his customers ate the shit up.

“Oh hush…” She turned away and reached for the beverage menu. As she flipped through it, commenting on different alcohol types, he felt himself drift away again. When he refocused, he noticed the onyx eyes staring into his soul. Sasuke looked confused and then smirked when he noticed that Naruto was back on Earth. It was very brief but Sasuke’s eyes flickered to his watch, and then back up. Naruto only hoped that he wasn't going to ambush him when he clocked out.

Once most customers had left, with the exception of the girls that were going to be ‘walked home,’ Naruto was packing up. He was clusmily and furiously throwing his shit together to make his escape. The way Sasuke had constantly watched the clock meant that he was almost certainly going to intercept Naruto on his way out. But before he could, someone else demanded his presence.

  


* * *

 

 

Sasuke watched the blonde flirt and mingle with the brunette half-heartedly. Something rather unusual for the blonde who always seemed to work hard in the art of seduction and flattery. He noticed him looking off in different directions, his face expressionless and still. At one point, he swore the blonde was ogling him until he remained stoic as he stared on in the Uchiha’s direction. When a blush tinged his cheeks, he knew his little fox realized what he'd been doing. He couldn't help but smirk as his chest filled with glee at the reaction.

Naruto had been avoiding him since their incident in the backseat of his car. He decided that today, he wouldn't let the man get away. Today, he'd make him talk. Which was honestly ending up to be easier than he thought when the club came to a close and Naruto pathetically packed up his stuff in a frenzy. He must've thought he was making haste but Sasuke just watched from the sidelines, enjoying the show. Just when he was going to call out to him, Orochimaru called him to his office. He sighed, hoping that the meeting would be brief.

He heard their muffled voices argue back and forth. Suddenly, Naruto charged out of the office, ignoring both Sasuke and the fact that he'd left his bag behind. _Whatever. Gives me an excuse to go to his apartment._

“Orochimaru.” Sasuke walked into the office, crossing his arms and looking down at the man who smiled without conviction at the younger Uchiha brother.

“Sasuke-Sama. A pleasure. What can I do for you?”

“What did you chat with Uzumaki about?” The smile faded and his face turned cold.

“It's not an issue you should concern yourself with. I must investigate before escalating it to any superiors.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Did he really just tell him _no?_

“He stormed out of here looking very upset. I must insist that you tell me so that I may resolve the issue before it affects his work performance. You wouldn't want to negatively impact my monthly productivity report, would you? _O-ro-chi-ma-ru-san_?” As he spoke, he channeled his inner demon and the result was something similar to Itachi’s everyday behavior. Orochimaru paled at the sharp tone and blatant threat. He looked down silently before reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out a piece of paper.

“We allow our employees, as well as customers to submit anonymous complaints. We review them monthly and address them as needed, with the exception of sexual harassment complaints. Those can't be anonymous because it doesn't allow for fair judgement.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. The man handed him the piece of paper, not letting go until he finished again.

“We received just one this month. A complaint against Uzumaki Naruto. Somewhat of a serious offence, if it's true.” He finally released, allowing the raven to unfold and read it. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before shoving the note into his pocket.

“I will deal with this issue personally. Do not pursue any further investigation without my explicit permission.” He turned and walked out with Naruto’s bag only to find his brother standing right outside the door. He'd clearly heard the entire conversation but said nothing as he guided Sasuke outside to their car. He motioned to their driver to roll up the divider window and the younger sighed as he waited for Itachi’s nagging to begin.

“Is it something irreparable?” Itachi nodded to Sasuke’s pocket. Instinctively he covered the pocket and looked away from his brother.

“I don't know.” Itachi furrowed his brows, clearly displeased.

“You don't know?” He spoke sternly, disbelief coating his words.

“No. I don't know. I have to speak with Naruto first. I have to know more about the situation.” He rubbed his temples as he thought back to the (obviously) nervously written note.

“I sat back while you played your little games, Sasuke. But you can't keep up with this anymore.”

“Itach-” Sasuke started, only to be abruptly interrupted by the elder.

“No. It was fine at first. Father was excited that you'd finally ‘taken personal interest’ in business matters. But we've been here far too long. He's suspicious and I expect that there isn't much time before he sends someone to find out exactly why we've been staying here.”

“I've kept up with my other responsibilities through my computer. I don't see why there's a problem.” He huffed and glared at Itachi.

“You know how the Uchiha family, or rather ‘corporation’, behaves. Where do you think I get my meddlesome tendencies from? Granted I want to see you happy and they only care about themselves.” Sasuke stumbled through his thoughts as anger flared within him at his brother's hypocritical scolding.

“Don't act like you don't have the same problem with Gaara! We're doing the same shit, I'm just open about it.” Itachi looked taken aback by the mention of his oh-so-secret lover's name. He hadn't expected that Sasuke would figure it out so quickly.

“Don't chastise me, Otouto. I've decided my path. I know what I plan to do. You, however, still haven't gotten out of this wild goose chase. And now, there's an issue that I'll bet drives all possibility of a real relationship out of the window.” He gestured to the note once again, as if waiting for an explanation.

“I want him.” He gritted his teeth and avoided eye contact. His voice dripped with desperation and desire.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Sasuke thought about it. He remembered every encounter, sexual or otherwise. Every single memory was a fond one, even if it was filled with anger. He adored everything about the blonde. He was a loyal friend and a hard worker. He didn't take shit from anyone. And his dislike of authority was pretty hot too. But Naruto had shut him out. Never even given him a chance at getting to know him. He supposed that was his fault, for how he approached the boy in the first place. Now he needed to fix it somehow. He needed to have Naruto admit he was gay, first of all. And that would be a challenge itself. Then there was the note…

_Uzumaki Naruto works under the influence of drugs._

“I don't really think I have time to do anything anymore.” He rested his head against the window, regretting the six months he'd wasted acting like an obnoxious fuckboy.

“Why not?” Sasuke sat up and looked at his older brother, annoyance clear across his face.

“You literally just told me that Dad is suspicious. What the fuck do you mean ‘why?’” He was harsh with his brother, more than he'd meant to be but the man was unaffected and just chuckled.

“Are you really going to let him get in the way of your happiness? Do you care what the family thinks more than you care about Naruto?” Sasuke’s head began to hurt at how quickly his brother changed his tune.

“You were just on their side! You asked me if his actions were ‘irreparable!’ So why are you asking me this shit!?”

“Foolish little brother. I asked if they were irreparable. But I meant in your eyes. Is it something you can look past? Something you can accept?” He was, once again, dumbfounded at his brother's ability to play devil's advocate. Though that shouldn't be too hard when you're the devil himself.

“Of course I can look past it. I want to be with him. I love-” Itachi muffled his words with his hand, eyes dancing with amusement.

“Save those words for him. Now, go comfort your little boyfriend.” Itachi opened his door and Sasuke realized that they were outside their (would be) lovers’ apartment.

“But Nii-san...I can't have Father messing with his life. If we're being watched...”

Itachi sighed but a smile still tugged at his lips. He mumbled something along the lines of ‘ _You're hopeless’_ but proceeded to shove his little brother out of the car.

“I lied. Father suspects nothing. Yet. So hurry up and romance the Uzumaki child.”

“You manipulative bastard.” Itachi shot him an innocent look and began to close the door. Just as they took off, he rolled down the window.

“By the way, you should be alone. Gaara got rid of his sister. And Gaara, well, he's a bit _tied up_ at the moment. So he'll be busy with that for the night.” The elder winked and the younger gagged at the innuendo. They waved to each other as the car took off. Sasuke slowly made his way to the door, planning what he'd say. He was hoping that he wouldn’t get the door slammed in his face, at the very least.

He reached the destination and with his heart pounding like mad, he knocked on the door. After a few moments, there was no answer. So he knocked again. And again.

“That shitty blonde! He's not even home! What a waste of a fucking pep talk.” He pondered his options for a moment before smirking and pulling out something to write on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I ended it there but I couldn't keep going or I would have had to end it at an even worse place or make the chapter waaaay too long. At the moment, I'm planning out future chapters and the ending. Is there anything confusing for you guys or anything you'd like to see happen before it ends?
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	9. Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things develop between Sai and Naruto, maybe a little too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Don't worry about this thing between Sai and Naruto. I am a Sasuke x Naruto shipper. Also, if you don't know the Akon song reference I made, you are POSSIBLY too young to read this fic Y( * . *)Y But I've been reading Yaoi manga since I was 11 and am turning 21 soon. So who am I to talk, really?

“Sai, you really don't need to rent out a room. I'm probably going home tonight.” Naruto downed a shot of vodka and ruffled his hair around. His friend eyed him from his bar stool before downing his own shot.

“‘Probably?’ What's your other option?” He signaled for another round and pointed to himself while Naruto wasn't looking, to have the drinks be put on his tab.

“I get completely shit-faced and pass out on some random sidewalk. Possibly a nice front lawn. Maybe even the side of a road. We'll see.” He fiddled with his empty shot glass until the bartender refilled it and then eagerly threw it back, sucking in through his teeth at the burn of the vodka.

“Or you could always come home with me?” He said it nonchalantly but Naruto knew that Sai _never_ invited people home. Like. Ever. He tried to keep his jaw from hitting the bar top but Sai noticed and chuckled at his reaction.

“I mean...I appreciate the offer. Really. I'm just a little uncomfortable around Kabuto. Shino is pretty chill but Kabuto is kind of an ass.” He recalled the time that said ‘ass’ _accidentally_ walked in on him in the locker room shower and then proceeded to criticize the way he shampooed his hair.

“Understandable. But at least let me drive you home.” He was scoffed at by the blonde, who then requested the bill, only to have it snatched away by Sai.

“We've had the same amount to drink. And who knows what you had before I got here. There is no way in hell I'm letting you drive.” The pale man paid and stood up, dragging the blonde towards the exit.

“I've got somebody to meet in that direction anyways. Let me walk you home and then I'll go there.” The blonde couldn't really refuse, seeing as how his wrist was caught in a death-grip.

  


* * *

 

 

Their short journey was silent but oddly pleasant. Naruto reveled in the buzzing of his skin, thanks to the many shots he had. It was the first time in months that he'd been at peace without doing cocaine. Not that alcohol was good for the body, but it was definitely better than whatever was laced in that illegal powder.

He looked up at the night sky, blank darkness as far as the eye could see. It's true starry glory was hidden by the numerous light fixtures through the city. He noted how ironic that was, for light to be covered in darkness because of light. The cold air tickled his nose, causing him to look away and sneeze. Sai looked back at him for a moment but said nothing as he took a tan hand and shoved it in his pocket with his own. Naruto wanted to make a snide comment about it, but the blush across the face of the emotionless void of a man prevented him from doing so. Then, as they walked up the steps to his apartment, he pulled his hand away without acknowledging his “out of character” behavior. Naruto eyed Sai as he stood quietly, facing the door.

“Are you okay, man?” His voice startled his friend who quickly turned and shoved his hand into his pocket.

“I'm good. See you later.” He walked back down the stairs without even waiting for a response, leaving Naruto a bit confused. The guy seemed...upset? Or maybe irritated. But what had he done to flip the switch on his mood? He shooed the thoughts away and unlocked the front door.

“Temari! You asleep already?” He kicked off his shoes and turned on the closest light. He noticed the untouched kitchen and silent halls. Usually, Temari would be up watching BL movies all night on the weekends. But that was not the case as there was no squealing or giggling flowing from her bedroom. He knocked on her door, waited, and then opened it. She wasn't there. He checked Gaara’s room next. Also gone but possibly still at work.

“I guess I'm Mr. Lonely tonight. I have nobody to call my own.” He sighed and tugged off his socks before completely undressing and hopping in the shower.

  


* * *

 

 

He dried himself off, feeling refreshed as the effects of the alcohol wore off. He dressed for comfort and curled up on the couch with the fuzziest blanket possible. There was nothing on TV except for skeevy adult cartoons and the overplayed episodes of old animes. They had yet to buy a device to stream BestFlix on so he resorted to stalking attractive people on social media. Which required a phone. Which he then realized, he did not have.

“Shit! I left my bag at work!” He jumped up, prepared to go through hell or high water to retrieve the sacred device. But then he remembered the reason why he got drunk. He did _not_ want to see Orochimaru after he bailed mid-conversation. He also felt a little guilty because he had been high at work once. But just one time. He underestimated how long it took to come down from his high and it overlapped with his shift.

He sighed and collapsed onto the couch, losing any resolve he had moments ago. So, he lounged across the sofa and settled for the skeevy adult cartoons. He had seen all the episodes of Fullmetal Sorcerer too many times.

He lay there for an hour, half-asleep and limbs sprawled out. Before he fell into a deep sleep, there was a persistent knocking at the door. He sat up, groggy and confused, and went to answer it, enveloping himself in his fuzzy blanket. When he unlocked the door, it swung open and he saw a flash of dark hair. He briefly hoped it was Sasuke before coming to his senses.

“Sai? What the shit are you doing here? Come in, it's freaking cold.” He dragged the man inside, immediately slamming the door behind him. As he turned around, a pale arm extended out to him with Naruto’s bag.

“Huh? How'd you know I left it?” He rummaged through and pulled out his cellphone excitedly, only to be disappointed to see the battery died. Sai shrugged off the question and instead sat on the couch.

“Your roommates here?” Naruto shook his head and then tilted it questioningly. Sai simply waved him over before getting impatient and pulling him down onto the couch.

“Is everything...okay? You seem a little...off.” He opted out of answering again and pulled a bag out of his pocket. Naruto was a little shocked to see the white substance and frankly, a bit upset. He had done so well without it today and yet here he was, faltering at the temptation before him.

“Here, take a hit.” The man had set up a line in front of Naruto and proceeded to create one for himself. He hesitated for a good while. Long enough for Sai to finish his own line. He didn't really want to do it, but the man beside him seemed uneasy and clearly wanted company. So, despite his better judgement, he snorted it. He flung his head back and rested it on the couch, relishing the blissful high. He felt ebony eyes closely watching his every move but couldn't muster enough effort to care. He'd been depriving himself of his _relief_. His body needed it. And it finally got it.

He vaguely registered Sai shifting on the couch but kept his eyes closed. He felt a comforting warmth inching closer. It wasn't until lips met his forearm, traveling upwards, that he finally forced his topaz eyes to open. What he saw was unnerving, to say the least. Dark eyes half-lidded, his goal very clear in them. They looked down to the pink lips and he traced his thumb tenderly across them.

“Can I kiss you?” Their eyes met once more and the blonde was too shocked by the sudden advancement to respond. Sai waited patiently, his hand moving to caress the tan cheek. But after minutes of awkward silence, he seemed to accept it as rejection, yanking his hand away and turning his back to Naruto.

“Can't it be me?” His voice was hushed and strangled as he gripped onto his own thighs with bruising force. Naruto finally caught up with reality and furrowed his brows.

“What are you talking about…?” He tried to move closer, only to be left alone on the couch as Sai jumped up and walked further away, still not facing Naruto. He balled his fists and spit out his next words like venom.

“Why the hell does it have to be a guy like _that!_ I mean fuck, Naruto! I liked you in high school but I knew you only had eyes for Sasori so I thought I'd just wait it out...that guy was too fickle to be in a relationship anyway...and then...when he pulled that stunt on you...I just let it go. Because I knew you'd never let someone that close again!” His ebony eyes traced over Naruto's form as if contemplating something.

“At least, I thought I knew.” He rubbed over his face and through his hair as he mumbled a series of curse words.

“I don't understand what you're saying...I thought we were friends...I…” Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat as his emotions quickly went haywire. This was definitely not a time he wanted to be under the influence. Sai’s expression twisted in conflict and then he took a deep breath before sitting beside Naruto again. He took the trembling tan hands in his own and brought them to his lips.

“I am your friend. I wasn't just trying to get in your pants...but I can't help the way I feel about you. I was seriously over you after high school. I worked really hard to move on, I swear.” He slowly grazed each finger and then brought them to rest in his lap.

“But then you showed up at the club and it was like this flame rekindled inside. I saw the guy harassing you but I was just so caught up in your presence. You were really there. And waiting for me, of all people. I was so nervous that I just used what I knew best. Sex. I know I sounded like an idiot at the time but I just…” He took a couple more deep breaths and closed his eyes.

“You were just so... _are_ just so damn beautiful. And not just physically either. Everything about you is so welcoming. So pure. So captivating. And I want that. Forever.” He spoke earnestly, causing Naruto to choke up again. It sounded like the man was proposing, for Christ's sake. How do you reject a person who's usually so closed off and suddenly so honest? Did he want to reject him? What was he even feeling? He definitely saw him as a kindred soul, if nothing else. They both struggled with their emotions and turned to sobriety-pruning activities to try and heal their inner pain.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned into the emotionally raw man before him. Every fiber of his being was telling him to stop. Yelling that it was a bad idea. The pit of his stomach was heavy and his head was pounding. But despite all of that, Naruto kissed him. And immediately regretted it when he found his mind drifting to Sasuke. He abruptly pulled away and covered his mouth.

“I-I’m sorry.” Sai appeared to be in a daze for a moment. He brought a finger to his own lips and chuckled. He stood up and headed for the door.

“I don't need an answer now. Just think about it, okay? Think about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was better, writing-wise, than the previous ones. But maybe that's just me. Then again, the plot will be deepening at this point. It's no longer petty sexual tension an angst between our lovebirds. We've got a rival in the mix, ladies and gents! The drug problem is still pretty mild but it will become a major antagonist. Sorry ahead of time.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


End file.
